oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Aidan
"Legends never die." History "Like the flame, history devours us all." Aidan was a unique union. He was not a wanted child, in all reality. His mother, is Urielle Kingsmith. He was not meant to be. During the Second Orc War, Urielle had been desperate for extra power, for strength from all the deities she'd known. But one, one of the most powerful, withheld his power, and those of his followers - he demanded something of equal value, and demanded a child from her. He wanted her to provide a child, to concieve one, with him. She agreed, but he did not 'cash in' his deal so to speak until many years later, after she'd given birth already to many of her children. Asmodeus infused her with some of his power, and gave her another child. Nine months later, came Aidan - a Godling of Asmodeus, with his Mother being a powerful Magistrix herself. She did her best to teach him of the world, of the many different deities, and gave him a healthy respect for other deities and their teachings. But, even she, the most powerful Cleric on the world of Oustomia, could not calm the scheming, manipulative mind of the boy that she was raising. He was his father's son, through and through, and had gained many of his traits - positive and negative. Aidan had an affinity for many kinds of magic; not surprising, considering his parentage. Urielle taught him many forms of magic herself as he grew, but more of it was him learning on his own, from the thousands of books his Mother had stockpiled in her personal demiplane. Over time, as Aidan grew, he became more and more restless to see the world, to discover more things he didn't know. He sought knowledge, power, allies, even enemies. He wanted to experience it, all in a perfect, orderly manner. He went to his Mother's home of Luperion, where no one knew who he was. He visited every city, and lived a decadent, hedonistic lifestyle for a fair number of years, all the while practicing his magic. Of course, a hedonistic lifestyle is bound to lead to eventual consequences. Some of the consequences came in the form of angry nobles, upset that Aidan had bedded their wives without their knowledge, others, farmers to their daughters. But the biggest consequence was twins. A boy and a girl, born to Aidan's blood, from a young, beautiful unwedded noble girl. For a time, Aidan was happy. In the Amarian town of Galeah, Aidan was well-respected, even though the rather illicit relationship between him and the young noble girl. In truth, Aidan did have feelings for her, and indeed, at some point during the relationship he could even say he loved her, but what he truly loved was his son and daughter. Even now, with their names ripped from his mind, he still knows that he loved them. Aidan's greed got the better of him. and when rumors reached him that there was a dragon hoard in the mountains, he joined an expedition of adventurers to go after it. Although he wasn't the most experienced at dragon hunting, they had a supposed expert on the subject. Aidan kissed his 'family' goodbye and told them he'd be back, and went off. A month went by, and they had found the dragon's lair, a red dragon of considerable size. A female, specifically. In a bloody and dead battle, the adventuring party took down the unknown species of dragon female, as well as several of her own siblings. They lost a number of allies, and by the end of it, only a few of them remained. They divided the wealth amongst themselves and went their separate ways. A short time later, Aidan returned home. But instead of finding his family waiting for him, he instead found a note. A message from the father of the dragon he'd slain. It gave a location, and in Draconic, a simple phrase. "The price for your greed, is your son and your daughter." Aidan rushed to the location, and confronted the enormous dragon that he would come to know as Kargasint, who had take his son and his daughter. Aidan was not killed, no, defeated and brutally battered, yes. But not killed. Instead, the names of his soon-to-be wife, and his twins, were taken from him, as well as their final fates. He was left on the outskirts of Amarian territory, and never knew what had happened to them. He struggled to find any trace, or evidence of the dragon he knew as Kargasint but couldn't. He searched for years, and found nothing. He spent his entire fortune gained from the dragon's lair on information, anything that could help him, and nothing could. He was defeated. When the Third Orc War came, with it, came news of the dragon who ruined his life. This prompted him to participate in the war - primarily to find more information on Kargasint, and secondarily to hone his own skills and abilities in magic. He went, summoning beings to serve him all the while. He rapidly became a master of summoning, using his powers to manipulate the battlefield and control it. He became a somewhat decently known Adventurer on the frontlines of the War, and then fighting in Silverwatch. Although he knew defeat in Silverwatch when it was taken over, he narrowly escaped with his life, and went on to aid in reclaiming it. During his time in the Kingdom of Egron, he also discovered a number of new skills and abilities - first and foremost was his use of technology, which he took to like a fish to water, using it as part of his inventions and abilities, as well as using it to augment his own physical abilities. Finally, he discovered his dearest friend and ally, Elaine, who he rescued from an Orcish slave camp. The Drow had sold her to the orcs, who had intended to use her for much worse things than the Drow had done. After recuperating for some time once the war was over, Aidan left for Shengming de Yaolan, as new information had come to him - the Malison Dragon had taken a large group of dragons with him to Sheng, and Aidan was intending to follow him. One way or another, he was going to defeat the Kargasint, and he was going to make the beast say their names; say the names of his betrothed, and his children. Only then would he let the beast die. Personality * Intelligent * Cunning * Manipulative * Hedonistic * Charismatic * Controlling Aidan is an incredibly intelligent and cunning individual, coming under the motif of 'one step ahead' of the enemy, but more focusing on 'five steps ahead'. He usually plans ahead, and always has an escape route for the most mundane of interactions. He is manipulative, and for most of it, he isn't even doing it intentionally. Something about his parentage, his father's genes, make him a natural manipulator of those around him; their fears, their desires, their emotions. He plays with them as if they were toys, but typically it isn't on purpose. Most of all though, Aidan is charismatic. He is an incredible force of power, whether it be on or off the battlefield. His charisma is infectious, and he plays leader to many underneath him, following him as though they were loyal subjects to a King. Physical Appearance Aidan is a man of impressive height and stature. Standing at 6'4", with somewhat tanned skin from his Amarian heritage, and piercing green eyes, combined with his almost perfectly white hair, Aidan is a striking individual to most. He has an athletic, toned body that is kept well in shape with a consistent, and disciplined workout regime he worked out for himself. Most striking of all, however, is the eyepatch that is always over Aidan's right eye. It is unknown why he wears it, but it doesn't seem like it hampers him significantly. Most often, Aidan is dressed in loosely fitting clothing when he is feeling most comfortable; his blue cloak/robe combination fits him nicely, and it provides him a power boost when he fights. However, when the situation calls for it, Aidan can also be found wearing either a proper bit of armor, or even something more exquisite, and fancy - a suit, or something even more special and befitting of someone of his stature. Aidan has unfortunately pick up a nasty habit of smoking, the calming effect from the tobacco allowing him to take the edge of the stress off when he feels like it, which is often. If he isn't particularly well kept, he can also be found with dirt or oil smudges upon him from working with his technological equipment. Friends & Enemies Aspirations TBA Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active